


The day has come

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At last!
Relationships: Hedwig/Pigwidgeon (Harry Potter)
Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062413





	The day has come

Our tale begins in the Burrow's attic, as promised Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are releasing their owls into the wild for their heroism during recent battles.

Harry asked, "Ready, Ron?"

Ron said, "Ready!"

They opened the cages at the same time.

Hedwig nuzzled Harry's neck and muttered, "Goodbye my friend". All her owner heard was hoots. 

Pigwidgeon pecked Ron lightly on the cheek and whispered, "Until we meet again."

They hopped up to the window sill and looked out of the open window before them.

Hedwig told him, "This is it, our chance of freedom. To start that life you keep mentioning, Pig."

Pigwidgeon mumbled, "Yes, but it all looks so scary."

Hedwig smirked. "Not scared, are you?"

Pigwidgeon responded, "No, excited."

Hedwig held her wing out and grinned. "To the next adventure."

Pigwidgeon held her wing and beamed, "To the next adventure."


End file.
